


Champagne

by togetherboth



Series: Carmel [1]
Category: Martin and Lewis (RPF)
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Friendship, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Partnership, Spur of the Moment Decision Making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherboth/pseuds/togetherboth
Summary: Jerry is drunk and he thinks Dean might be too.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Series: Carmel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618237
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Champagne

Oh, a night off! A night off is a beautiful thing, even when you love your job as much as Jerry does. And boy he does love his job, he does, he does. But! Tonight is his Night Off, and he is at a party and he has been drinking CHAMPAGNE. Champagne is another beautiful thing, not bitter and burning like most liquor but tasting of diamonds and flowers and full of BUBBLES, which Jerry adores. Now his head and his heart both are full of bubbles and he might float away yet into the twinkling night like a funny little balloon and come back never ever ever for he has no string.

Except, if he did float away, he’s sure Dean would come and find him and bring him back, because Dean’s so smart and Jerry loves him and anyhow they’d be so _lonely_ without each other. Dean’s been drinking champagne too, and more of it, even more than Jerry. Lots. 

Shhhhhh, but he thinks Dean might be a tiny bit drunk. Yes.

It’s a little hard to tell though because the party is just so Much anyhow, because it’s a party Hal Wallis is throwing in his big house where everything sparkles and shines and glitters: the room, and the lights, and the guests, and the gowns on the pretty girls and the champagne. The colours are so beautiful, all refracted.

And, oh! He and Dean danced! They danced right there with everyone else and no one even told them they shouldn’t. It felt marvellous, and Dean had let him whirl them around the floor so fast and people laughed and clapped and didn’t even mind when Jerry fell down flat on his ass at the end and Dean had to pick him up and carry him out into the hall to cool down. 

In the hallway there are pretty things everywhere and french doors that open out to the back of the house. Dean put him down so sweet and kind on this little blue couch then sat down right next to him out here all alone and quiet in the space between the party sounds behind them and the nighttime garden sounds ahead, and the air smells of flowers and here they are sitting quite still now with the cool air from outside stroking their hot faces and making them feel Better.

Dean is loosening his tie; it’s a pale pink tie like the clean inside of an oyster shell and his suit is dark grey and his hair is messy and that might be Jerry’s fault or it might not. Either way he looks so touchable and Jerry’s hands ache just looking at him. He pushes one hand inside Dean’s jacket and presses his whole self right into his side and cuddles him hard and instead of asking _what’s with the hugging_ like he always used to do Dean just lifts his strong arms up to let Jerry get closer then wraps them around him and squeezes him tight so he can really _feel_ it and Jerry loves it he loves him so much. 

Dean kisses him just above his eyebrows and the kiss feels sticky with champagne so Jerry chases his mouth and kisses it fondly just for a second, just to taste. Champagne tastes even better from Dean than from a regular glass. Jerry won’t tell anybody though, or everyone will want to be kissing Dean all the time and he doesn’t think either of them would like that very much.

He untucks one corner of Dean’s shirt near his hip and slides his hand up underneath. He’s only getting cotton undershirt and not skin, but he’s a layer closer at least, and he likes knowing that if anyone walks by they won’t be able to see what he’s doing. Nobody will know what he’s doing but Dean.

“Hmm, what’s this?” Dean says, a little dazed, looking down as Jerry begins softly making circles on his belly.

“Nothing, you’re imagining it.”

“Oh. Nice imagination I got.”

“Well, you’ve had a lot of champagne Paul. A _lot_ a lot.”

“Mmm-hm. So have you, I think.”

“Too much?” Jerry raises his head from Dean’s shoulder to look at him sincerely.

“Naw. You’re a cute drunk.” Dean says and Jerry grins at him, so happy.

“I am cute, ain’t I bubbe?”

Dean cups the back of his head and gently presses it back down against his shoulder.

“Sure you are baby, sure you are.” He slides his hand down, aiming for the nape of Jerry’s neck but his fingerstips slip a little under his collar. “Jeez Jer, you’re really schvitzing.”

“I’m hot, it was hot in there boy!”

“I know, I know. Come here, sit up a minute.”

Jerry does as he’s told and the world sways a tiny bit. Dean looks funny because he’s frowning hard in concentration as he tries to get his fingers to work well enough to undo Jerry’s silly polka dot bowtie. Somehow he manages to get it free, then he pops open the top two buttons of Jerry’s shirt and loosens his collar. That’s so much better. Dean always knows the right thing to do. He undoes a third button.

“Paul? Paul. Why are you undressing me in Hal Wallis’s hallway? He probably won’t like that.”

Dean laughs softly. “I’m just getting rid of this dumb necktie so you can get some air, nitwit. Nobody's undressing anybody.”

“Oh. Well, you can if you want.”

“I know I can, Jer, I do it nearly every night onstage. With scissors.”

“That’s different though Paul,” he says, snuggling back down. “That’s for funnies.”

Instead of answering, Dean scritches his nice blunt fingernails through Jerry’s hair. He definitely deserves a reward for that, so Jerry makes a purring noise and kisses his neck. Then he just lies still, because he feels as though that’s what Dean would like the most just now.

They fall quiet then, feeling very close, cooling down and letting the soft night air breeze over them. The party chatter sounds more and more distant as Jerry listens to Dean’s slow steady pulse; he feels calmer now but the champagne bubbles are still fizzing and tickling inside his heart. After a little while Dean says,

“Hey, Jer?”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s sneak off.”

“Okay, where? The garden?”

“Further than that.”

“Further than the garden?”

“Yeah.” He moves his head back a little and looks down at Jerry where he’s nestled against him. “Run away with me.”

“You’ve had a lot of champagne, Paul.” Jerry says, tightening his arms around Dean’s middle and squashing him a little bit just to show he doesn’t mean it harshly.

“Not that much. It’d be easy. We just find one of the Paramount drivers, we give him a big pile of money and I bet he’ll take us just about anywhere we want to go. We’ve been working so long. I want to see the sea, Jer.”

“Okay.”

“Really?”

“Really. I like the sea. But you gotta do me one thing, then I promise I’ll run away with you Paul.”

“Okay. What do you want?”

Jerry finally lifts his head from Dean’s shoulder and looks him very seriously in the eye.

“I want you to steal me a bottle of Hal Wallis’s champagne.”

“Is that all?”

“Oh that’s too easy, huh, big guy? Okay. Steal me two bottles of Hal Wallis’s champagne. Then I’ll run away with you.”

“You’re on. I’ll get the fizz, you get the driver and I’ll meet you out front in ten minutes.”

Jerry frowns as his nice Dean-shaped cushion vanishes back into the party. But, oh! He breaks into a mischievous grin. The evening just got even more beautiful.


End file.
